Meet Her in Heaven, Jess
by charmed4life43
Summary: It happened one fateful night, and Dean was helpless. Now his angel is in heaven. Rated PG for mild graphic imagery.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters. or do I? Could I be some masked multi-billionaire who has come up with these characters and sold them to some other multi-billionaire, for a large sum of money?!?!?! No, I really couldn't be. I am also using "Last Kiss" by Pearl Jam. I am oh-so-sure that they covered this song, but I can't find any evidence of it, so if you know, do tell me. For now, Pearl Jam owns the song (which lyrics are in *_____* asterisks.)  
  
* Oh where, oh where can my baby be?  
  
The lord took her away from me.  
  
She's gone to heaven so I got to be good,  
  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world. *  
  
Rory had been in the passenger's seat of Dean's car. They were talking, and on their way to a Chilton reunion. The happily married couple were both laughing as she imitated person after person, telling Dean what, or who, to expect at the event. As they were carefully crossing the ice- covered stoplight, another, uncontrolled car came careening down, toward the passenger's side. It smashed into Dean's SUV, crunching the metal and shattering the glass. He was thrown to the left, and as a result, swerved to the right. The SUV rolled over the top of the smaller sedan, and the rest of the glass from the windows and windshield shattered over the two. People watched, helplessly, and listened to the screams of agony from Dean, Rory, and the other driver.  
  
* We were out on a date in my daddy's car.  
  
We hadn't driven very far...  
  
There in the road, strait ahead,  
  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead.  
  
I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right.  
  
I'll never forget the sound that night.  
  
The screaming tires, the busting glass,  
  
The painful scream that I heard last.  
  
Oh where, oh where can my baby be?  
  
The lord took her away from me.  
  
She's gone to heaven so I got to be good,  
  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world. *  
  
Dean coughed and sputtered as a result of the smoke pouring out from the front section of the vehicle. He couldn't see, and his eyes stung badly. He felt around, searching for his wife. He finally found her, and when he did he pulled her from where she was strapped into her seat belt, and laid her down next to himself. She whispered something, but it was inaudible. He just held her closer, and kissed her. He somehow knew her life was slipping from her slender, white fingers. He whispered "I love you" in her ear, and felt her last heartbeat. A single tear fell from the corner of Dean's brown-green eyes, as a loud roll of thunder clapped and rain began to pour down. Sirens wailed in the distance, but they were too late for Rory Forester.  
  
* When I woke up, the rain was pouring down.  
  
There were people standing all around.  
  
Something warm flowing through my eyes,  
  
But somehow I found my baby that night.  
  
I lifted her head, she looked at me and said,  
  
"Hold me darling just a little while."  
  
I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss.  
  
I found the love that I knew I'd miss.  
  
Well now she's gone even though I hold her tight.  
  
I lost my love, my life that night. *  
  
Dean laid there, silent, with his angel in his arms. She was gone. Gone. Never coming back. Lifeless, cold, empty. This wasn't what Rory was like. Rory was full of vigor and life. But now she was nothing. She was now in an endless state of nothingness. And her knight in shining armor couldn't save her. From the outside, someone took Rory's cold hand and pulled her out. Dean was then assisted in getting out. He saw the body of the other driver when a large white sheet was blown off his dead corpse. He stared at Jess Mariano's face. 'Jess - take care of my baby in heaven, ok?'  
  
* Oh where, oh where can my baby be?  
  
The lord took her away from me.  
  
She's gone to heaven so I got to be good,  
  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world. *  
  
A/N: SO! How was it? Too brief? Too much song, not enough story? Review and tell me! At least be nice, because this is my first GG fiction, so I am a bit nervous. I hope you love it! 


End file.
